Time Controls
Time Controls are what Time Sweepers use to control time. They use it from their Sweepers, which can utilise time control through the use of Time Crystals. Each time control has its own effect, and/or change effects upon transition from the first to the second game. They also have different effects in Versus Mode (Blinx 2: Masters of Time and Space only). Description In Blinx: The Time Sweeper, Blinx can hold up to three time controls at the beginning. Some shops sell a time holder, allowing Blinx to hold an extra time control. If all the time holders are purchased, Blinx can hold up to ten time controls. The retry has a special holder called a retry holder. Blinx can hold up to three retries at the beginning of the first game. If all the retry holders are purchased, Blinx can hold nine retries (possibly from the myth that cats have nine lives). In Blinx 2: Masters of Time and Space, each Sweeper can hold two of each Time Control, but time bowls can increase that. Here are the following amount sweepers can hold if you use time bowls on it (Blinx 2 only): :* LV.1 Sweepers can hold up to 3 Time controls each. :* LV.2 Sweepers can hold up to 4 Time controls each. :* LV.3 Sweepers can hold up to 5 Time controls each. List of Time Controls Rewind Rewind is used to repair broken bridges or statues. It reverses the flow of time. In Versus Mode, Rewind is used to make opponents vulnerable and tiny, unable to double jump or use weapons. They are also slowed and are thrown further when shot by most weapons (excluding energy weapons, the Slingshot, TS-3000I Lv.2, TS-3000F Lv.2 and Crossbow). Fast Forward Fast Forward, or simply FF, is used to speed up the flow of time at double speed. In the first game, FF speeds up not only the player, but the entire world as well. A protective barrier is placed around the player during the duration of FF, so when he/she is hit, instead of using up a retry, it stops the time control instead. In the second game, FF speeds up only the player. The player is also able to perform extra long jumps, which is extremly helpful in certain levels. FF is also the only way to activate FF rings, which may reward the player with either Gold or a Cat Medal. Pause Pause basically stops the flow of time. In the second game, when the player attacks a pause time barrier while a Pause is active, the barrier disappears, but the time control stops. When hitting a pause barrier monster, the time control still continues for it's full duration. In Versus Mode, enemies still can move around, however their weaponry's projectiles become suspended in mid-air as soon it they are fired. After the Pause has ended, however, the projectiles will continue on their intended path, so caution must be used. Record Record copies the player's actions for a set amount of time, plays back, and the copy of the player is doing exactly what he/she recorded. The player are invincible while they are being recorded, and enemies only see the record copy. If the player tries to pick up coins, Time Crystals or Cat Medals, it will NOT go to the player or his/her count. In the second game, coins, time crystals or medals can not be obtained by the player during Recording at all. In Versus Mode, Record makes an invincible copy of the player and his/her teamates who chase after enemies. If the player is hit duing the Record, the time control will stop. Slow Slow only slows down the flow of time to a crawl at half speed. If the player uses a time control combo, with Slow in the combo, the time combo will last 20 seconds instead of 10. Retry A Retry rewinds time, including the player, to a point in which he/she was seconds away from falling or getting hit. It's basically an extra life. In the second game, it still works the same way, but your character only uses a Retry when their health bar is depleted, or when they fall. Another change in the second game is that it prompts the player to use the Retry within 10 seconds, rather than automatically activating, or else he/she will be restarted back to the last checkpoint. Time Control Combos Time Control Combos were introduced in Blinx 2: Masters of Time and Space. The player can only use it after they have earned a Rank 4 Badge. Combo Cartridges can be bought with 1000G from Jimmy at the Shop and upgrade sweepers so that they can utilise Time Control Combos. Time Control Combos can not be used in Versus Mode. Rewind + Fast Foward The entire world is Rewinded, while the player is at Double Speed or just simply FF'ed. Rewind + Pause Unusual, but the entire world is Rewinded, while the time at the upper left corner stands still, Paused. Rewind + Record The entire world is Rewinded, while the player is recorded and played back. Rewind + Slow The entire world is Rewinded slowly instead of rapidly. Not very useful, but it lasts 20 seconds. FF + Pause The player moves at double speed, while the entire world is paused. FF + Record The player is FF'ed and Recorded, then played back. Both the player and the record copy is FF'ed. FF + Slow The player is FF'ed, while the entire world is slowed down. Pause + Rewind Again, unusual but unlike Rewind + Pause, the entire world is paused, while the time at the upper left corner is rewinded instead. Pause + Record The player's actions are recorded and played back, while the entire world is paused. Pause + Slow The entire world is paused, while the time at the corner is slowed down. Record + Slow The player's actions are recorded and played back, while the world is at half speed. Slow + Pause Unlike Pause + Slow, the world around the player slows down, while the time is being paused. Reactivate Time Control Reactivates are special Time Controls which are only used when a split-second decision is needed. For example, if a barrage of Cluster Missiles or Flaming Arrows have been fired at the player. Reactivates aren't activated by the Time Sweeper themselves; instead it is the Time Factory that provides the Time Control. Reactivates only exist in either Pause or Slow versions. When a Pause Reactivate is used, players can simply walk out of the way of the danger, sweep up the missiles or arrows, or said missiles or arrows can be knocked down. When a Slow Reactivate is used, there will be a series of arrow pointing left, right, or down as the missiles/arrows fly towards the player. Players must use the left thumbstick and point in the same direction of the arrows fast enough and in order to dodge the missiles or arrows. Category:Gameplay